


The Archer

by DillonPower



Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Gay, LGBT, M/M, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: The Thompson family spends their family day at the archery field, to Jeremy's protest. However, Jeremy's feelings change when he meets Will there. Jeremy learns something new about Will and the two end up in more contact than what archery requires.





	The Archer

Everything was all supposed to go as planned. The day was already set and planned for three weeks with exact details. Even after the constant power point presentations at every third dinner the plan somehow wasn’t clear enough.

Was archery anywhere on the itinerary? Although no one suggested it, it made Thompson Family Fun Day. The original plan, that only Jeremy had planned, was to attend the National History Museum, but apparently Molly’s plan of archery was not only a way of learning self-defense, but a way of her promoting the hunting animals is wrong.

Whatever, the only positive thing Jeremy can think he could get out of this is that it could be another extracurricular activity for his future resume.

The car ride to the field wasn’t exactly how Liz and Ed had hoped. Instead of playing car games, they had to listen to the kids argue. Nick sits in the middle seat as she has to deal with Jeremy and Molly’s bickering.

Molly takes another selfie and posts it to her Instagram. “Hashtag activist. Hashtag Save The Animals.”

Jeremy huffs. He rolls his eyes as he props his arm in the door. “Yeah, like posting selfies is activism.”

“You’re just upset that no one wanted to do your idea.”

“Because everything has to be your way!” He claps back. “You want everyone to do what you want or else you’ll throw a fit and think they’re not your friends. And telling people that what they’re doing is wrong isn’t activism. Activism involves, you know, being active and trying to make a change.”

“I am making a change!”

“Yeah, trying to change your follower count.”

“At least I have followers.”

“At least I have real friends.”

Liz slams on the breaks. The car swerves a bit before stopping at a just turned red light. She turns to face the kids, nearly giving herself whiplash. “You two stop it or I’ll turn this car around.”

“Please don’t.” Ed tells her, faintly. “Let the kids get their feelings out. It’s not healthy to keep feeling bottled in.”

“And it’s not good for me to deal with their arguing. Jeremy, be nice to your sister and stop being salty. Molly, Jeremy’s right. What you’re doing isn’t activism.”

As both kids were about to argue with their mom, Liz slammed the gas and the car speeds off. The kids give each other the death stare the rest of the ride. All the time Nick is planning on how she’s going to steal Liz’s ring.

Entering the parking lot of the field, the kids haven’t spoken a word to each other since Liz got onto them. Don’t worry, they still haven’t broken eye contact.

Ed went to the front counter to register them. Nick follows him. Not out of interest for the sport, but out of interest for how much the equipment could sell for.

After receiving his gear, Jeremy went to the furthest lane away from his family. His fist grips the bow, hard. Nearly breaking it from his strength, Jeremy eases his grip when he sets his feet and gets into the ready position.

Lifting the bow, he centers it the best he could. Drawing the arrow, he pulls it back as far as the string would let him. He narrows his eyes as he imagined that the center of the sheet attached to the barrel of hay is Molly.

The arrow flies through the air. Jeremy focuses on the sound the arrow makes while it’s piercing the wind. Somehow it’s more soothing than he expected. He calms down a bit.

With a loud thud, the arrow lands just off center. Jeremy shrugs it off as he only considers it a practice shot. The next one would be for real. And a bullseye.

Before he could pull out another arrow, the lane next to him shot theirs. He couldn’t see just yet who shoot it, but they landed a bullseye.

“Nice try by the way.” That voice came from the lane next to Jeremy. It sounds familiar, but he couldn’t identify it. “You must have be a pro or something. Maybe I can come on over and help your form. Maybe wrap my arms around your chest to hold your arms.”

Jeremy turns towards his left. All he’s able to see and a slim body, wearing hunting gear. The person’s bow is blocking their face. The figure lets go of the arrow and it soars to the other side. Bullseye.

Jeremy slightly applauds. The figure removes the bow from their face, letting Jeremy see them. Without waiting longer than a second, Jeremy’s face fell in shock. It couldn’t be. Out of everyone to be here, it had to be him.

Will stands in the lane adjacent to Jeremy. He smirks as he brushes his hand through his luxurious hair. He sets his equipment on the ground and paces over. He makes sure to sway his hips, in a teasing way. With a swift, and barely noticeable, lick of the lips he reaches Jeremy, who’s blushing. Maybe out of embarrassment of Will being better, or maybe out of his crush on him.

With a popping of his hip and placing his hand on it, he stands only three steps away from Jeremy. The sophomore class rep can’t hide his blushing face even if he tried. He shuffles in place, adjusting the bottom of his shirt in the process.

Jeremy can barely find the words to say. Although he had never really spent too much time around Will, he immediately gained a crush on him. How could one not? He has the prettiest eyes and that hair is like marshmallow fluff. His style is a mix of swag and prep, like perfection.

“So, you arch much?” Jeremy asks. His face turns redder, this time definitely out of embarrassment. He hits his side in frustration, hoping Will didn’t hear.

Will chuckles. He shakes his head and shifts his hip to the other side. “Just a hobby of mine. My mom used to teach me before she left.”

Will’s expression changes to a more upsetting face. Jeremy places a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it.”

After two seconds, Jeremy realizes where his hand is and quickly removes it. He looks down and rubs the back of his neck.

Will takes Jeremy’s hand into his own. “I’ll talk about it with you.”

Jeremy’s lip quivers. His knees shake, feeling as if he’s about to fall. This couldn’t be happening. Will is straight. He has to be. The way he eyes Nick in the hallways. All the calls they have. He has such a way with the girls at school that no one would even question his sexuality.

After a confident stare from Will, Jeremy just about losses it. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

“Yes.” Will replies as a matter of fact. He moves in closer. Their chests are barely touching. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Jeremy couldn’t calm down. A million thoughts run through his head. Is he tricking him? Is this a test? Is he going to use him? Jeremy’s entire body is now shaking. “Yes.”

One more smile from Will was all it took before the unbelievable happens. Their lips are now touching. Will is doing all the work as Jeremy stands in shock.

Seconds later, Jeremy pulled away, slightly pushing Will a little too hard. Will looks at him in disbelieve. “What was that for? Am I a bad kisser? Do you not like me?”

No no no no no. That’s what Jeremy wanted to say because he did like him, a lot. And he’s an amazing kisser. Like, the best. But what came out next is the reason why he pulled away.

“My parents are over there!” Jeremy tells him. He starts pacing in a circle and rubs his head. He starts getting emotional. Tears begin to come out. “I’m not out yet. If they see us kissing, or hell, even saw us, then my life is over.”

“What’s stopping you?”

Jeremy stops and face Will. He looks him dead in the eyes, with tears still coming. “I want my coming out to be special. On my terms when I’m ready. And I’m not ready.”

Will nods. He smiles and places a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks for telling me.” Jeremy smiles. “I get it, completely. I didn’t come out until after my mom went to jail. Wish I told her sooner because she would love hanging out with her gay son.”

“Thanks.” As Will turns to go back to his lane, Jeremy stops him. “Hey, I’ll take you up on your offer.”

Both chuckle as the center themselves in Jeremy’s lane. Jeremy lifts his bow and Will places his arms on Jeremy’s. The feeling and heat of Will’s body calmed Jeremy down and makes him feel comfortable and safe. Drawing the arrow back, Will readjusts Jeremy’s hands and then the arrow is released. Bullseye.

Jeremy jumps in excitement and hugs Will. Will pats his back. Pulling away, the two stare at each other, not knowing what to do next.

“What now?” Will asks.

Jeremy smiles like a kid in love. “Maybe we can come here another day and continue the lessons.”

“It’s a date.” Will says as he waves goodbye. He gathers his stuff and exits the field.

Jeremy high fives himself. He happy dances knowing he finally has his first date planned. Or second if he were to count today as a date. Whatever, all he knows is that he’s happy Molly got what she wanted like always.


End file.
